Prior art linear motors required rotors and stators, wherein the stator was part of a track on which the rotor traveled to produce locomotion. Thus the prior art linear motors were not capable of being used, except by providing a track which guided the linear motor between locations.
Thus what is needed is a linear motor which can provide locomotion without the use of a track or guide.